


Christmas Guest

by Rebekah_Zellers



Category: NCIS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 23:16:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16050584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebekah_Zellers/pseuds/Rebekah_Zellers
Summary: The holidays bring a hidden message for the guys.





	1. Chapter 1

The snow was falling over Virginia at a steady pace the night barely fit for man or beast. Standing at his living room window, Jethro looked over the street listening as his father, Tony and Ducky chattered about current events and what movie they wanted to watch following the traditional 'It's a Wonderful Life'.

The laughter filled the living room and Gibbs found himself chuckling at the dramatic story telling of his surrogate son. A knock at the door interrupted the moment and startled the men. 

"My word," Ducky said softly. "Who would come out on a night like this?"

Opening the door, Gibbs was thrown for a moment to find a man standing there; his clothes torn and worn. The shoes upon his feet had holes in them allowing the snow and ice to accumulate inside as well as out. 

"Agent Gibbs?" The voice was worn and fatigued. "Mike Franks told me if I ever got to these parts and needed help to look you up. My name is Jeffrey Thorn; Gunnery Sgt. Jeffrey Thorn."

"Come in, Gunny." Gibbs opened his door wide and allowed the man entrance to his home. "What brings you out on a night like this?"

"My house caught on fire Thanksgiving Day," Jeffrey explained. "Only left with the clothes on my back, literally. Can't get any help because everything I need to get it; I lost in the fire."

"You've been on the streets since Thanksgiving?" Tony questioned softly. "Come in; I think I have clothes that will fit you. Why don't you follow me? We'll get you a shower and some clothes."

"Got plenty of food too," Jackson interjected as he turned to his son. "You're going to help the boy; aren't you son?"

"I will, dad." Gibbs paused for a moment suddenly hit with an idea. A quick phone call and soon his face was split in a smile as the plan that formulated in his head started to fall into place.

There was a knock at the door that Gibbs obviously was expecting as he hurried to let his guest in. "Jethro," Mrs. Parsons from across the street's face beamed. "You found me someone to take my empty room and help me around the house?"

"Yes, ma'am." Gibbs brushed the snow from the older woman's shoulders. "This is Gunnery Sgt Jeffrey Thorn. Jeffrey, this is Doris Parsons; she's across the street. Been looking for someone to take her spare room and help her around the house in exchange for some food and shelter."

"Ma'am," Jeff took her hand in his own and gently kissed her knuckles. "It's a real pleasure."

"Let's have a good look at you," Doris carefully looked over her new charge. "I do believe my Billy's clothing will fit you just right. Now, we have work to do; let's go."

"Wait," Tony pulled his coat from the rack. "Take my coat and my boots are by the door; they should fit you."

"I can't take your clothing," Jeffrey started to argue. "Tony, you're going to need it."

"Don't worry," Tony smiled brightly. "I've got another coat and boots at my apartment; I'll have Gibbs take me to get them when the snow eases up."

Doris wrapped herself around Jeff's arm as they bravely walked out into the blinding snow to make their way across the street. Watching from the window, the four men felt their heart lighten with relief as the Christmas lights snapped on and Doris' silhouette could be seen carrying things through the house to where her new friend was waiting.

"What you did," Jackson smiled with pride at his son. "That was good stuff, Leroy."

"Doris is good people," Gibbs smiled. "If Mike sent Jeff here; he's good people too." 

As the snow became too blinding to see Tony and Jack made their way into the kitchen where the aroma of cookies filled the air. Gibbs' heart was light for the first Christmas in a long time; in probably as many years as it had been since he had lost his beloved daughter.

"Good Lord," Ducky exclaimed as he ran for the door. "That car just slid right into a snow drift."

"Coat," Jackson yelled from the kitchen.

Ducky along with Jethro soon returned with a shaking young woman. "Come sit by the fire, my dear." Gently Ducky looked the young woman over finding no injuries but a little cold and shaken.

"You shouldn't be out in this," Jackson admonished as he looked out the window and back to their new guest. "It's much too dangerous."

"I have to get home," the young woman sobbed. "My father is dying; it's his last Christmas. I need to be with him."

"Have some hot chocolate," Tony handed over the frothy mug. "It will help warm you up and maybe calm down. You are not going to be able to see your father if you get in an accident and end up in the hospital. There is a break in the storm coming soon; I just checked my phone. You can try again in a little bit. Is home much further?"

"Three miles down the street," the young woman sighed as she took a drink. "I am so sorry about hitting the snow bank; I couldn't stop sliding. If there is damage; I will pay for it."

"Just snow; no worries." Gibbs winked at the young lady. "I'm Gibbs, that's Tony, Ducky and my father Jackson."

"I'm Kelly," the young woman said softly. "Thank you for helping me. I really need to get home to my father; I have to see him before he passes.”

 

Tony's eyes snapped immediately to Gibbs' face; there was a flash of emotional pain there that he knew his mentor was struggling to hide. "Boss, do you have some socks that I could borrow? Gave mine to Jeff and my feet are freezing."

 

“My dear,” Ducky stepped up having seen the flash of pain in Gibbs’ eyes also. “We’ll have you on your way as soon as the weather breaks. Jethro, please find Anthony something for his feet. With his lungs the way they are; he cannot afford a chill.”

 

Snapping back to the present, Gibbs gently ushered Tony up the stairs where the younger man shivered at the change in temperature causing Gibbs a great deal of concern. Taking a moment to evaluate Tony’s wardrobe, the senior agent pulled a sweatshirt, sweats, socks and slippers from the confines of his drawer and closet. Tony’s shivering grew as the cold of the hardwood floors managed to seep through his socks.

 

“Tony?” Gibbs moved to his friend. “Come on, kid. Let’s get your clothes changed.” Helping his younger friend change amid the shivers, Gibbs smiled when a sigh of relief came on an exhale as the warm socks and slippers slid into place. “Better?”

 

“Much,” Tony nodded. “Thanks, Gibbs.”

 

“I was going to have you double with Ducky,” Gibbs said softly. “I think you and I will stay downstairs; you’ll be warmer in the recliner and it’s going to be easier on your lungs. You need your inhaler; you’re starting to wheeze a bit.”

 

“You’re really good at that,” Tony whispered softly as a shiver racked his body that had nothing to do with the cold.

 

“At what?” Gibbs was a bit confused.

 

“At being a dad,” Tony whispered his head falling to Gibbs shoulder as he embraced him. “You’re the reason I am the man that I am today, Gibbs. It had nothing to do with Senior.”

 

“It had everything to do with you, Tony.” Gibbs corrected softly as he returned the hug. “Let’s go see to our guest; see if we can get her back on the road yet.”


	2. Chapter 2

"Jethro," Ducky called up the stairs as Tony and Gibbs made their way into the hall . "There is a break in the storm; let's get our young friend on the road." 

Gibbs and Jeffrey were able to push the car from the snow drift and allow Kelly to be on her way. Pausing in the night air, Gibbs looked around at the beauty of the snow and ice hanging from the trees; he took in the quiet and stillness of the night. It was like a scene out of one of Tony's movies and he soon found himself grounded by the simplicity and wonder.

"Thank you," Jeffrey shook Gibbs's hand before pulling him into a hug. "I think that this was the best thing that has happened to me in a very long time. Will you thank Tony for me? As soon as my benefits catch up with me, I promise to repay him."

"Be his friend," Gibbs said softly. "That's all he will need. You're going to find Tony's complicated but yet simple. Loyalty and love are his gold; yours too if I am reading you right."

"Something tells me that you don't miss much, Gibbs." Jeff extended his hand in gratitude. "You changed her life and my life tonight." Jeff pointed to the house that he was now living in. "Can't thank you enough."

"Don't need to thank me," Gibbs grunted. "Just have a good life and keep in touch."

Walking into the house, Gibbs was concerned to find Ducky standing over his young man. "Sit still, Anthony. I just want to listen to your lungs."

Taking a seat on the arm of the recliner, Gibbs put a supportive hand on Tony's arm stilling him immediately. "I'm fine!" Tony groaned. "Boss, it's Christmas; let's do Christmas stuff."

"We will," Gibbs hand moved to the back of Tony's neck and started to massage the tight muscles there. "We're going to have Christmas, Tony. Just let Ducky look you over. If we have to, we'll get your nebulizer set up and get you more comfortable."

"Let's set it up," Ducky nodded. "A breathing treatment may be just what our young lad needs to clear those lungs up so he's able to enjoy his gifts."

Tony's head snapped up as he watched the glint of pure joy in Ducky's eyes. The older men in his life were up to something and Tony was more than intrigued to figure out what it was. Lost in thought, Tony startled when Gibbs slipped the nebulizer mask over his face.

"Easy," Gibbs reassured. "Let that work; we'll start sorting the gifts while you let the medication work."

Tony's intrigue grew as Gibbs made quick work of sorting gifts. Jackson had disappeared returning with a look of pure mischief on his face that made Tony wonder exactly what was going on. 

"My word," Jackson's voice from the front window drew everyone's attention. "Is that a child?"

"Looks like it," Tony started for the door only to find himself being pulled back by Ducky. "It's too cold for a child to be out there; please, we need to help."

"We'll help," Gibbs reassured as he grabbed coat making a mental note to explore the emotion that he had heard in Tony's voice. "Get back by the fire, Tony. Your health is at stake, son."

Tony's heart felt like it was about to explode; he loved Gibbs like a father and the fact that he was returning that love was the best gift he had ever been given. Returning to the recliner, Tony sat nervously watching and waiting for Gibbs to come back in. It took a few minutes before the older man came rushing through the door with a young child in his arms.

"Here Boss," Tony patted to own lap. "I'll wrap her in my blanket."

Jackson took off for the bathroom to grab some towels and a couple extra blankets from the linen closet on the way back. Gently he helped dry the now sleeping little girl.

"What a beautiful child," Ducky exclaimed. "Who do you belong to my sweet baby?"

"My mommy and daddy," the tiny voice called out Ducky. "They are singing songs."

"Did you walk away?" Tony questioned softly; his anger barely in check as he watched this precious little girl shiver.

"I falled down," the little one explained. "Then I started playing and they were all gone when I got all done with my snow man."

"Christmas Carolers?" Ducky posed the question. "I did hear singing earlier when I was taking out the trash."

"Well," Gibbs smiled. "What do you say to some hot chocolate with my friend, Tony? Then we'll go looking for your mom and dad."

"With marshmallows?" Brown eyes sparkled with delight as they watched Gibbs face break into a smile.

"With marshmallows!" Gibbs snickered.

"YES!" Tony and the little girl both gasped and did a little happy dance in the chair to show their excitement making the three older men laugh at their antics.

"So," Tony gently rubbed the little girl's feet. "How big was your snow man?"

"Ji-gundous. What's your name?" Eyes danced with delight as Jackson tucked more blankets around Tony to keep him warm. A giggle escaped the little girl's throat when he instinctively leaned over and kissed Tony's head. "Awww you got from the heart kisses."

"I did!" Tony's eyes danced. "My name is Tony. I bet your name is Silly Willy Lily."

"Noooooooo!" The giggles that filled the air were contagious. "It's not that. Guess again!"

Tony took a moment to really look at the little girl; he took in the beautiful eyes and hair; the light skin tone. Studying her with great intensity, the NCIS investigator took a deep breath and tried again. "Okay, I think your name is Sophia. You look like a Sophia."

"I'm a Sophie," Sophie stood up carefully so she didn't hurt her new friend and leaned over to wrap her arms around Tony's neck. "You are my new best friend, Tony."

Tony and Sophie were full of silly giggles as they drank their hot chocolate. The little girl was warm and safe, the only things that mattered to Tony at that point. Deciding on a movie, Tony cuddled with the little girl while Gibbs and Jack secretly went in search of her parents.

The swollen red eyes of Sophie's mother were something that Tony would never forget. The woman was distraught and beside herself by the time they walked into the house. Snuggling her daughter tight and smothering her with kisses, Sophie's parents could not stop thanking the men enough.

"Mom," Sophie wiggled against the kisses. "I'm on a date with my best friend right now. Could you come back later and get me?"

"What?" Sophie's mom looked at a now blushing Tony. "You're kicking me out?"

"Welcome to come have coffee and cookies while the kids finish their movie," Gibbs teased. "She's good for Tony; making him rest."

"She's a good girl, Agent Gibbs. Suffered a lot of health issues over the years, I don't even know how she got away from us."

"Agent Gibbs?" Sophie called from the living room. "I need your help, please."

Walking into the living room, Gibbs couldn't help but smile to find the little girl with the nebulizer mask in her hand. Helping Sophie secure it to Tony's face, Gibbs loaded the machine with the medication and turned it on before helping the young girl settle back with her buddy.

"You're pretty smart," Gibbs said softly. "How'd you know he needed that?"

"When I get sick; I have to do that too. I know what it sounds like in your chest when you need it. Hear the rattle gurgle? That means he needs it." Sophie said with determination as she tucked the blankets back around Tony.

"Got it," Gibbs was amused and grateful; this little girl had proven to be a Christmas miracle for them. "Would you like to help me with something?"

 

"Like what?" Sophie jumped down gently stopping to turn and check on Tony. “Don’t move and leave the mask on. You have to have the medicine. You got it?”

 

Giving a thumbs up and a smile, Tony closed his eyes and dozed off while Gibbs took Sophie on a mission. Returning a little while later, the little girl was so full of giggles that Tony cracked an eye to see exactly what had her so happy. Holding a kitten in her arms, Sophie gently made her way to Tony’s side.

 

“What do you have?” Tony questioned softly through the mask.

 

“It’s for you,” Sophie put the kitten gently in Tony’s lap. “You are a kitty daddy now.”

 

The kitten curled up in Tony’s lap purring as it settled in. Unsure what to think, Tony gave Jackson a questioning look. He knew if anyone would explain the meaning behind the kitten; it would be the elder Gibbs.

 

“Everyone should have someone to come home to that give them some love after a long day,” Jack explained. “Got you some necessities so if you’re out long on a case; she’ll be okay.” Overwhelmed by the meaning, Tony watched as Sophie helped the men show Tony everything they had purchased for the kitten.

 

“Looks like you have a whole new family,” Sophie’s mom smiled as she picked up her daughter. “Thank you so much for allowing us to be your guests on Christmas; we really appreciate everything you’ve done for us; for our little girl.”

 

“Why don’t you stay a while longer,” Gibbs pointed to the window. “Too dangerous to drive at the moment.” Nodding, the family of three settled in and watched as Tony played gently with his kitten. “Duck, got a Christmas story in that collection of yours?”

 

“Actually, I do. Today, reminds me of a story I heard a few years back.” Settling into the rocking chair near the fire place, Ducky took a deep breath and began.

 

“It happened one day near December's end  
Two neighbors called on an old friend  
And they found his shop so meager and lame  
Made gay with a thousand bows of green  
And Conrad was sitting' with face ashine.  
When he suddenly stopped as he stitched a twine  
And he said "Oh friends at dawn today  
When the cock was crowing' the night away  
The Lord appeared in a dream to me  
And said 'I'm coming' your guest to be.'  
So I've been busy with feet astir  
And strewing' my shop with branches of fir  
The table is spread and the kettle is shined  
And over the rafters the holly is twined  
Now I'll wait for my Lord to appear  
And listen closely so I will hear His step  
As He nears my humble place  
And I'll open the door and look on His face"  
So his friends went home and left Conrad alone  
For this was the happiest day he'd known  
For long since his family had passed away  
And Conrad had spent many a sad Christmas day  
But he knew with the Lord as his Christmas guest  
This Christmas would be the dearest and best  
So he listened with only joy in his heart  
And with every sound he would rise with a start  
And look for the Lord to be at his door  
Like the vision he'd had a few hours before  
So he ran to the window after hearing' a sound  
But all he could see on the snow-covered ground  
Was a shabby beggar who's shoes were torn  
And all of his clothes were ragged and worn  
But Conrad was touched and he went to the door  
And he said "You know, your feet must be frozen and sore  
I have some shoes in my shop for you  
And a coat that'll keep you warmer too"  
So with grateful heart, the man went away  
But Conrad noticed the time of day  
And wondered what made the Lord so late  
And how much longer he'd have to wait  
When he heard a knock he ran to the door  
But it was only a stranger once more  
A bent ol' lady with a shawl of black  
With a bundle of kindling' piled on her back  
She asked for only a place to rest  
But that was reserved for Conrad's great guest  
But her voice seemed to plead "Don't send me away  
Let me rest for a while on Christmas day"  
So Conrad brewed her a steaming' cup  
And told her to sit at the table and sup  
But after she left he was filled with dismay  
For he saw that the hours were slipping' away  
And the Lord hadn't come as He said He would  
And Conrad felt sure he'd misunderstood  
When out of the stillness he heard a cry  
"Please help me, and tell me where am I!"  
So again he opened his friendly door  
And stood disappointed as twice before  
It was only a child who'd wandered away  
And was lost from her family on Christmas day  
Again, Conrad's heart was heavy and sad  
But he knew he should make the little girl glad  
So he called her in and he wiped her tears  
And quieted all her childish fears  
Then he led her back to her home once more  
But as he entered his own darkened door  
He knew the Lord was not coming' today  
For the hours of Christmas had passed away  
So he went to his room and he knelt down to pray  
And he said "Dear Lord, why did You delay?  
What kept you from coming' to call on me?  
For I wanted so much Your Face to see"  
When soft in the silence, a voice he heard  
"Lift up your head, for I kept my word  
Three times my shadow crossed your floor  
And three times I came to your lonely door  
I was the beggar with bruised, cold feet  
And I was the woman you gave somethin' to eat  
I was the child on the homeless street.  
Three times I knocked and three times I came in  
And each time I found the warmth of a friend  
Of all the gifts love is the best  
And I was honored to be your Christmas guest."

 

Tony, Gibbs and Jackson sat contemplating their day. Turning to ask little Sophie if she would like a cookie, Jackson was shocked to find that she and her family were gone. Looking to his son, he gave a questioning look only to receive one in return.

 

“Did anyone see them leave?” Gibbs questioned as he got up to look out the window only to find the family gone. 

 

“Of all the gifts, love it best.” Tony whispered as he looked down at the kitten in his lap and the little red bow from Sophie’s hair clip. “Love is the best.” Tony sighed with a smile. 

 

“Love was indeed our Christmas guest.” Ducky called softly as the sound of carolers filled the air. “Love indeed.”


End file.
